prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaf Princess
Leaf Princess (葉の姫さま Ha no Hime-sama)is a secret bachelorette in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Leaf Princess is a rambunctious princess and one of the King's apprentices, along with her counterpart Tranquil Prince. Leaf Princess is obsessed with turning people into plants, but luckily the idol seems to have escaped this fate so far. She also specialises in predicting likes and dislikes of the citizens, making her a useful person to gain information from for how to make people like you. Leaf Princess seems to have a fierce rivalry with Tranquil Prince, though more often than not it appears that the two are flirting. Hence the reason why they both will not get married. Much like Tranquil Prince, Leaf Princess is a very hard to court as it's impossible to tell how affectionate she is towards the player, unless they equip a Friendship Compact. If the player marries Leaf Princess, she will tell her real name. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Leaf Princess' House *12:00 to 15:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Leaf Princess has 10,000 HP or more *Hugo and Natalie have 5000 HP (0,5 Heart) or more Enter Leaf Princess' while she's there to find her predicting a fortune for Natalie. Much to Natalie's displeasure, Leaf Princess predicts that Natalie will marry Hugo. Natalie tells Hugo to read the princess' fortune again, until Leaf Princess tries to use her special "Fleurriage" (portmanteau of "Fleur" -flower- and "marriage") method of fortune telling, at which point Natalie loses it and tries to run out... and ends up running straight into Hugo. After the children leave, Leaf Princess asks the player what he thinks of her Fleurriage (pronounced something like "Floy-reej"). Choice 1: It's probably just a coincidence Result: -1000 HP with Leaf Princess It's not a coincidence! Leaf Princess says she takes really good care of her plants. Make sure they're fed, she changes their water every day and maintain temperature. It's actually quite a lot of work. Choice 2: Can you really tell? Result: +1500 HP with Leaf Princess Of course Leaf Princess can tell, because she is the world's Most Natural Princess. Leaf Princess improved on it many times, ensuring they get fed, changing their water... but don't think she is an ordinary princess! LP thanks though. 2 Heart Event *Leaf Princess' House *12:00 to 15:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Leaf Princess has 20,000 HP or more *Luke has 5000 HP or more *You have seen 1 Heart Event Upon entering Leaf Princess' house, she will as usual try to entice you to be turned into a frog. After a while President Luke enters and starts going through Leaf Princess' books. As it turns out, a lot of Leaf Princess' books are well used... to the point of falling apart in fact. At this point, you have the opportunity to comment on how studious she is. Choice 1: You actually study? Result: +2000 HP with Leaf Princess Leaf Princess smiles, and said her big dream is one day everyone in world become friendly. She gives all of her hearts to receive it. Choice 2: I didn't know you were so studious... Result: -2000 HP with Leaf Princess Oh, please! Leaf Princess says that the player is too honest, but being the World's Most Natural Princess requires her to study every day! 3 Heart Event *Leaf Princess' House *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Leaf Princess has 30,000 HP or more *Tranquil Prince has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *You have seen 2 Heart Event Tranquil Prince and Leaf Princess are engaged once again in another argument. After some time TP will leave and LP will turn to vent some of her frustrations to you. The player will get a bit jealous over Leaf Princess' relationship with Tranquil Prince, so now it's your turn to vent. Choice 1: You sure are close with him. Result: -3000 HP with Leaf Princess, -1500 HP with Tranquil Prince Leaf Princess thought that maybe you were starting to hate her... Choice 2: I'm starting to get jealous. Result: +3000 HP with Leaf Princess, +500 HP with Tranquil Prince Leaf Princess is relieved, then apologises. You think LP should be more proud of herself because one has seen how hard-working she is? LP thanks the player for always watching out for her. 4 Heart Event (Date) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Leaf Princess has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen 3 Heart Event *You are going steady with Leaf Princess As the player awakes from his bed, he is greeted by Leaf Princess, who hopes we could hang out later on if free. She will ask him to meet her at the Deity Area. Meet Leaf Princess in the Deity Area at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Leaf Princess likes to tell a fortune, and asks if the player also likes. Answering "Really!" will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, she will thank for the time player has spent with her, and the event ends. If the player fails to show Leaf Princess for a date, rejecting her date, or choosing the negative answer ("Too bad...") - they will earn -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married in Land of Greenery, players must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. For Tranquil Prince and Leaf Princess, the wedding will take place just the two of us and Queen of Greenery in the queen's castle. Afterward's the player is not prompted to enter a nickname but they will be told what their true name is. Leaf Princess' real name is Leticia. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Leaf Princess will have light blond hair, light blue eyes, and light skin. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes